


Modern

by Overthinkerwrites



Series: Midzel Week 2016 [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Esoteric references to bad movies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: Judge Midna, after a long day of work, 'CineWorks and Reclines' with Zelda.





	

“It is law!” Midna declared as she hit her gavel on the wooden stand in front of her.

Midna il-Xariha was the newest judge appointed to the Council of the Higher Courts. The fact she was Twili made it more of an upset to some of the more conservative members of the Council, as it was originally made of only Hylians. Thankfully, not long after its inception, Sheikah, Goron, Kokiri, and Zora were often made judges.

Sadly, it took a lot more effort to get Twili and Gerudo in the Council seats and it was only through the appearence of the Avatar of the Goddesses, Hylia, that the old laws had to be revised. That, and she threatened the thick headed Hylians that if they continued to do so, she would cause chaos the likes of which none could dare imagine - and they would die first.

That was hundreds of years ago. It’s why the Twili often celebrate the holidays around events of Hylia’s intervention. 

Midna spared a glare at one of her fellow judges, the ever offended old fart that replaced the late and honored Judge Rauru du Soleil, a Hylian that actually had more insight than most others and who had vetted Midna’s application.

She had just signed into law a provision that would make discrimination against Twili and Gerudo a federal offense, not to mention several legal protections provided the peoples in question. The lingering promise of Hylia made it apparent that while many tried to skirt the edges of the law to try and preserve some strange idea of ‘purity’, the Law of the Goddesses overrode them to a thankful silence.

But enough of that, the last law of the day was fulfilled and it was time to return home and relax.

-

Her home was a modest one. She made more than enough to pay for what she needed. And, frankly, she was smart with her money and her items. What she had no further need for, she sold. What she could not sell, she gave. And granted all that she had, she gave generously, which made her very well favored among the general populace.

She had to correct herself. It wasn’t her home. It was 'their’ home. She smiled at the thought.

Only a month and a half before, she and Zelda Harkinian, now Zelda il-Xariha, had united in the eyes of the Goddesses and had finally united their houses. Zelda was of old, and royal, blood, or so rumor went, as many monarchies often crumbled to dust and bloodlines with it.

Yet, Zelda had no interest in it. She did, however, have interest in Midna when they both were at university. Zelda, the quiet medical student, studying to be a surgeon, and Midna, the law graduate, preparing to enter her apprenticeship and internship in the Courts of Law.

She smiled as she looked down at the silver marks upon her wrist. Much like the magical indentations, or tattoos as some Hylian ruffian would call it, signified, in an older version of the Twili language, to whom she was united with. And it was a symbol of the Triforce, the legendary artifact, said to be representative of the Goddesses themselves.

Zelda had its match in gold upon her wrist as well. It was something Midna always enjoyed touching when they were together. Midna could feel the latent divine power in Zelda’s bloodline, but that wasn’t why she married the once shy and reserved surgeon.

“Evening,” Midna announced as she closed the door to their home.

From the study near the entrance, she heard Zelda’s reply. “Welcome home! The food and the movie’s ready.”

Midna chuckled. Tonight was their designated movie night. Where they would warm up some cheaply made meat and bread products made by entrepreneurial Gorons that were lucky enough to make a fortune off of the lazy, and even cheaper Hylian cinema that every actor used some form of Kokiri pseudonym to preserve their already questionable career.

And don’t ever let Midna get started on the special effects. She could spot the strings and the adhesives every time.

She put her robe and satchel on the hook, kicked off her shoes, and hurried into the study, where her beloved sat wiping her face off with a handkerchief, a smile, and the university sweater that was three sizes too large for her, but insisted on wearing because it made her twice as cute, or so Midna said.

“Hurry! It’s starting!” she chirped eagerly as she dragged Midna to her side on the couch as the opening credits began.

“What’s this?” Midna asked as she threw an arm over Zelda’s shoulders.

“The Beast of the Red Sky Moon,” Zelda answered eagerly, “it’s one of those 'art cinema’ from Termina. Had a budget so minuscule, the actors had to be paid in ale.”

“Oh, really?” Midna asked with a smirk as her hand traced down Zelda’s shoulder.

“Midna…” Zelda sighed tiredly as she leaned into her companion, “can’t Her Honor wait until the second act before we make out, at least?”

Zelda squeaked as Midna pulled her into her lap and kissed her with the intensity she had been building up all day. Of course, Zelda reciprocated and threw her arms around Midna’s shoulders for a moment.

“Wasn’t this whole thing your idea?” Midna asked with a smirk as they parted a moment.

Zelda grinned sheepishly before she kissed Midna again. “Yes? But isn’t this how it’s supposed to go?”

“A banner upon the moon,” the lifeless and bored narrator asked, “how did it get there? The wheels of progress turn ever on…”

Both of them paused a second at the long shots of absolutely nothing, interspersed with badly acted actions scenes before Zelda admitted, “maybe you’re right.”

“Call it a hunch,” Midna chuckled as she pulled Zelda back into an embrace as the movie plodded on, uncaring as to it being watched or not.


End file.
